mon monde imaginé
by bybytte
Summary: un petit poème HPDM Harry apprend la mort de Draco et veut aller le rejoindre


**

* * *

**

**Mon monde imaginé  
**

Dans mon monde imaginé  
Dans le monde dont j'ai rêvé  
Avec les personnes que j'ai aimées  
Avec ces personnes tant désirées  
J'ai perdu son amitié  
J'ai perdu celui dont j'avais rêvé  
Celui que j'avais aimé

Je me suis caché  
Je me suis voilé  
Pour ne pas voir la vérité  
Vérité qui m'a blessé  
Vérité qui t'a déchiré  
Car dans mon monde imaginé  
Personne ne t'aurait touché

Personne ne t'aurait torturé  
Pour avoir été obligé de t'enrôler  
Dans un jeu dangereux  
Où ton rôle était de tuer  
Tous ceux que ton maître te disait d'éliminer,  
Et, à la dernière minute,  
Changer de camps

Personne n'a rien compris  
Personne n'a voulu comprendre  
Que le choix ne t'étais pas donné  
Que c'était ça où mourir  
Tu aimais la vie plus que tout  
Alors tu as choisi de vivre  
Tu as joué le tout pour le tout

Mais qui aurait osé?  
Toucher « mon » être désiré  
Qui aurait osé?  
Qui m'aurais offensé?  
Moi, le survivant  
Moi, le sauveur du monde  
Personne

J'étais le condamné  
J'étais le sacrifié  
Pourquoi vouloir m'enlever  
Celui pour lequel j'étais tombé  
Tombé fou amoureux  
Mais pour eux,  
Je ne suis que celui qui va les sauver

Je le sais  
Mais dans mon monde imaginé  
Il n'a jamais existé  
Il n'est qu'une illusion  
Il n'est qu'une invention  
Toi seul à été créé  
Dans mon monde imaginé

Dans mon monde imaginé  
Nous nous serions aimés  
Dans mon monde imaginé  
Je n'aurais pas pleuré  
Car dans mon monde imaginé  
Tu ne m'aurais pas ignoré  
Tu ne m'aurais pas quitté

Dans mon monde imaginé  
La mort n'aurait pas existé  
Et toi, mon être aimé  
Ne m'aurais pas laissé  
Mais mon monde imaginé  
N'est que ma création  
Le fruit de mon imagination

Ce n'est que la vérité  
Mon monde imaginé à été créé  
N'a jamais existé  
Mais j'en ai tant rêvé  
Pourtant, mon espoir c'est écroulé  
Comme un château de sable écrasé  
Tu t'es suicidé

Tu m'as laissé imaginé  
Ta mort sans pitié  
Combien de fois y ai-je pensé  
Avant de me libérer ?  
Combien de fois ai-je voulu voler à tes côtés  
Pour tout oublier  
Mais « ils » m'en ont empêché

Comme je les ai haïs !  
Comme je leur en ai voulu !  
Et encore aujourd'hui  
Et encore en cette dernière nuit  
Je leur souhaite le pire  
Ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir…  
Vivre avec le remord… de ma mort

Oui, s'en est fini pour moi  
Je leur laisse leur héros  
Je leur laisse mon corps  
Je leur laisse Voldemort  
Il ne fallait pas tant demander  
Il ne fallait pas tant pousser  
Il ne fallait pas tant vouloir me sacrifier

Je le sais depuis le début  
J'étais née pour mourir  
J'étais née pour souffrir  
Et je n'ai fais qu'une erreur  
Espérer m'en sortir  
Et vivre  
Avec toi, mon cœur

Ta mort me fut caché  
Et ta soudaine disparition  
M'enleva toutes émotions  
J'ai voulu te chercher, te trouver  
Mais « ils » m'en ont empêché  
Et sans toi à mes côtés  
Mes jours étaient comptés

Quand j'ai enfin écouté  
À une porte non fermée  
D'une classe utilisée  
J'ai découvert la vérité  
J'ai découvert leurs mensonges familiers  
Et quand je me suis montré  
« Ils » en sont restés bouche-bée

Et oui… j'ai failli tous les tuer  
Mais on ma vite maîtrisé  
Dans ma chambre on m'a enfermé  
Avec mes pensées désordonnées  
Comment leur pardonner ?  
Comment oublier?  
J'avais une petite idée

J'étais pour leur faire payer  
De m'avoir utilisé  
J'étais pour leur laisser  
Un cadeau de mauvais jugement  
Mais ce cadeau me plaisais vraiment  
Dans ma chambre, « ils » trouveront mon corps  
Détruit par des secrets trop lourd à porter

Ils m'ont détruit mon monde imaginé  
Ils m'ont enlevé tout espoir de bonheur  
Je ne veux pas vivre avec mon malheur  
Ma force a déjà toute été utilisée  
Pour vivre jusqu'à ce jour maudit  
Où j'ai tout appris  
Mais attendre plus longtemps aurais été exagéré

Je n'en reviens toujours pas…  
Pourquoi moi ?  
Pourquoi lui ?  
Pourquoi transformer mes amis  
En menteur ?  
Pourquoi transformer mon âme sœur  
En âme perdue ?

Tu n'as pas survécus  
À cette vie trop cruelle  
Moi non plus  
C'est pourquoi ce soir  
Je vais enfin te revoir  
Je laisserai derrière moi toutes les trahisons  
Je laisserai derrière moi toutes ces personnes que je n'aime plus

J'irai dans un autre monde où tu seras  
Et l'on dansera  
Sur des rythmes endiablés  
Comme j'en ai toujours rêvéRien ne me manquera  
Car tu seras avec moi  
Pour l'éternité, dans mon monde imaginé

* * *

Alors... 

Aimé ou pas ?

Une petite review pour me le dire ?


End file.
